Episode 93
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 94|Next Episode -->]] Date: March 19th, 2010 Length: 2:43:40 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Glee Closing Words: Tyler: "That's it, Motherfuckin' TalkRadar." Closing Song: The Replacements - Alex Chilton ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 least interactive games *Pokemon Heart/Gold Soul Silver (Guido impressions ensue) starts at 49:20 *God of War III voice actors and sex audio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmfLsyFfFuc *Final Fantasy XIII *Chris Antista's 30th Birthday roast (30 is also a fuck years old) Notable Facts: *Tyler Wilde mentioned Bolo 12 times. 11 times more than any other podcast he was in. (Did actually mention Bolo once in TalkRadar 43) Exactly one podcast year ago *Chris Antista skipped a whole day of work to play Final Fantasy XIII. *Mikel Reparaz's Shy Fonzie was created. *Tyler Wilde mentions failed Tokyo Elevator podcast Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **"When your life is a Waterloo, you need Octillery." **"Squirtle squirts water in your eye. Try fighting blind motherfucka! Quick and effective." **"It's like you're boxing a nipple." 1:13:56-1:13:57 **You're not going to look any better by watching the biggest loser on NBC. **It's going to be liquortime. Stay tuned children. **Hit a girl in the face with a dick. Women love that shit. **We're in the realm of professional reviews, not like Jim Sterling. **Look at me go mothafucka, I'm liquid shit! **I farted on your jacket. ***Mikel "You Motherfucker!" **The game isn't on DOS you don't care. **In the future they thought that Fax machines would run off liquid nitrogen. **Was it hard to walk in all that pussy? **Have you seen the size of my dick? I can ride that to work. **I don't jerk off to Sailor Moon because I'm busy jerking off to Pokemon. **I love licking cysts. ***I look more shabby compared to all the people I'm with. *Mikel Reparaz: **"Yes. It's gots the swords with the chains." **"I don't think I should kick the computer." **Not only did the moustache save him it brought him back to life. **You know you're not going to get better with a sword playing Bushido Blade. **There needs to be a game called wheelchair bound commando. **I got in a huge fight with Carolyn arguing whether possesive should be s apsotrophe or apsotrophe s until I was red in the fucking face. I was seething red and I couldn't see straight. **Indigo Prophecy is a great game everyone should play to a certain point." **In the year 2010 we will be celebrating Jesus's 10th anniversary ruling overa a people made of pure energy!" 31:33-31:38 **WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!? 2:16:17 **STFU 2:12:36 2:12:47 **We're giving away prize vans. ***Chris "Filled with Subway sandwiches." *Tyler Wilde: **"Just slap their tits, over and over again. 1:14:09-11 **Bolo I had a huge fight with Edward telling him why it's the best game ever made. **Oh my god you guys suck. **I love chinspired. Very Chinsperational. **Being into Anime is better than having a social life. **The Snorlax is fucking sleepy though. **Mirrors Edge is a great game to play for 14 hours and be done forever. **All Chris and I talk about is dying young. *Brett Elston **Fuck you kids. Give me all my Pokemon back! **Chris shouldn't feel bad for turning 30. Your age is a state of mind and with the way Chris plays with Disney toys and dresses in leftover children's t- shirts and spends most of his time speaking to teenage boys on twitter, He's clearly only 13. Fucks homeless men for money. **I forgot about FAT AZZ. **N64 had the most racist colors. Watermelon, Jungle Green, Black Smoke, Grape ***Chris "Cotton white, Whip welt red." **I'll write an essay on why Just Dance is an awesome song. Question of the Week 76: What is your nerdiest moment? *Brett Elston- In Metropolis Illinois buying Magic the Gathering cards at a comic convention. *Tyler Wilde- buying over priced manga from some artist signed in gold gel pen. When to a lot of conventions with his sister in San Jose and Las Vegas. His parents gambled a lot *Chris Antista- meeting stand up comic Doug Stanhope. Very drunk, couldn't speak properly. *Mikel Reparaz- Head of the college anime club. For a club fair was in a sailor dress. Also a huge grammar nazi, and his face was red arguing over the 's or s' in some possessive noun at Carolyn. Link: Episode 93 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 94|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010